1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a wafer level chip package and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer level packaging technique for chip packaging has been developed. A wafer level package is first completed and then a dicing step is performed to form separate chip packages. A redistribution pattern in a chip package is mainly designed to be in direct contact with a metallic bonding pad. Thus, the process for forming the redistribution pattern must correspond with the design of the metallic bonding pad.
Therefore, it is desired to have a novel chip package and a fabrication method thereof to address the above issues.